Massive parallel gene expression monitoring experiments generate unprecedented amounts of information. Effective analysis of the large amount of data may lead to the development of new drugs and new diagnostic tools. Therefore, there is a great demand in the art for methods for organizing, accessing and analyzing the vast amount of information collected using massive parallel gene expression monitoring methods.